1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for remotely authenticating a computer device connected to a computer network, and in particular, to remote authentication systems and methods that generate unique identifiers for computer devices connected to a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, computer vendors often use reward programs for drawing customers to buy and use various computer devices, such as printers, scanners, multi-function printers, facsimiles, or other similar hardware devices connected to one or more computers. A reward program typically provides a registered customer a certain number of points for each consumable part or supply item, such as ink cartridges and paper, purchased for a specific device. As the points accumulate, the customer may redeem the points for free or special-priced products and/or services. Therefore, a reward program increases customer satisfaction and encourages customers to purchase additional products from the vendors which in turn, increases customer loyalty.
When implementing a reward program for computer devices, it is important for the reward program to be efficient and seamless to a customer. Therefore, there is a need for a reward program to maintain information on a customer and the customer's computer devices over a computer network such as the Internet. Furthermore, when implementing a reward program over such a computer network, data integrity is very important to assess correct and accurate information for each participating, or registered, customer. Data integrity also protects the vendor's business interests and practices by detecting and preventing access to the reward program by individuals with fraudulent purposes. There are certain individuals that could modify and alter information being sent to the vendor's server on the computer network Such possible taking of customer information and stealing it for themselves affects the vendor's relationship with its customers. As a result, a reward program implemented over a computer network like the Internet must be secure in handling customer information.
There have been numerous ways for securing customer data being transmitted over the Internet for a reward program, including assigning a random customer identifier or using the computer device's serial number, both of which provide a unique identifier for each customer in a reward program. A unique customer identifier is a good solution to use when each customer can only use one computer and the devices connected to that computer. Thus, when a customer accesses the reward program for a certain device (printer), the reward program retrieves the unique customer identifier from the customer's computer or connected device. From the customer identifier, the reward program automatically knows that the computer device is dedicated to a specific customer. However, this solution is compromised if the customer must transfer the connection of the same device to another computer. Then, when the client application on the new computer attempts to connect to the reward program, the new client application does not have access to the unique customer identifier (which is stored on the old computer), resulting in the reward program generating a new customer identifier for the same customer and same device. Thus, each customer identifier is dependent on the computer or device where it is saved. Alternatively, if the customer identifier is readable to the customer, then a customer or unwanted third party may tamper with the customer identifier or with the reward program database.
Using the device's serial number as the unique identifier within a rewards program is an easy implementation because each computer device's serial number is readable at all times. However, this is a problem if many users are using the device, such as a printer at an Internet café. Multiple people other than the rightful owner of the device may attempt to register the device under the vendor's reward program. Thus, points for using the device or purchasing consumable parts, such as ink cartridges, for the device may be wrongfully allocated to other users. In addition, using a device's serial number as the unique identifier in a rewards program is a problem because a vendor may inadvertently assign the same serial number to two different devices. Thus, one customer may be prevented from registering in the reward program because the device's serial number has already been assigned to a prior customer.
Therefore, there is a need for a reward program that is accessible and operable over a computer network, such as via the Internet, that provides customers with a unique system and method for identifying each customer with a specific computer device. There is further need for such a system and method for identifying each customer with a specific computer device regardless of how the computer device is connected to, or moved within the computer network. There is still a further need for a system and method for identifying each customer with a specific computer device wherein the identification means is hidden from and inaccessible by a customer.